highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Badgerstripe
❝ I am lost with a direction, I am failure and perfection. Without grace, but I am tired of walking life like it's a wire. ❞ — The Score - Who I Am Badgerstripe is a big, black and white, tom who currently resides in ShadowClan as a warrior. Ideally, he likes to think of himself as assertive, witty, and gregarious. 'Appearance' Heritage: Norwegian Forest Cat(based on build)x Bicolour(based on coat) Description: Write in more detail about what the cat looks like here. Add as much or as little description as you want here! Palette: : = Base (#fafdff) : = Markings (#080202) : = Eyes (#e4c762) : = Inner Ears (#FFFFFF) : = Nose (#FFFFFF) : = Tongue (#FFFFFF) : = Pawpads (#FFFFFF) Voice: Deep, smooth, much like that of Sean Connery Scent: a woody smell, with a hint of lavender Gait: mostly with his head held high and his chest puffed out. long and far steps usually 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Assertive -' Description of trait * '''+ Proactive -''' Description of trait * '''+ Trustworthy -''' Description of trait * '''± Competitive -''' Description of trait * '''± Judgemental -''' Description of trait * '''+ Opinionated -''' Description of trait * '''− Stolid -''' Description of trait * '''− Calculating -''' Description of trait * '''+ High-handed -''' Description of trait '''Likes *Alone time **Although Badgerstripe does enjoy company from his friends, he values his alone time. Alone time allows him to really think about things that he feels no one else would care to discuss. 'Dislikes' *Second chances **Due to his father constantly getting second chances from his mother, Badgerstripe can't help but associate the two. 'Goals' *Leave a good impression wherever he goes, especially on his clan **Badgerstripe hopes that-when he's gone-people won't forget him. He'll always leap at a chance to do something memorable for his clan. 'Fears' *Fear **Description of Fear 'History' 'Kithood (Rouge)' Clan: None Cats Involved: Father, Mother Age Range: 0-6 moons *he was brought into his dad's rouge group i guess, was kinda respected but really didn't care *when he was close to becoming an apprentice, he found out how his dad was cheatin' on his mom 'Apprenticehood (Rouge)' Clan: None Cats Involved: Mom and Dad, Mudsnout Age Range: 6-12 moons *Mudsnout, an old friend of his mom's, was appointed as his mentor. Mudsnout knew about the whole cheatin ordeal, so he stepped in to act as a father for Badger(paw) *Mudsnout and his mother (oh yeah, his mom knew) told badger to keep quiet about his dad's whole situation 'Warriorhood (Rouge)' Clan: None Cats Involved: Mudsnout, Mom, Dad Age Range: 12-25 moons *uhhh he grew tired of his surroundings but mostly his dad, so when Mudsnout passed away, and badger's dad continued to do what he did, badger snapped and called him out. *at that point, badger was kicked out and he never got the chance to see his mom again yadda yadda yadda he's heartbroken, and then joins shadowclan 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- |-|ThunderClan= ::"Who knows how much they're changed since I've been gone." :Badgerstripe shrugs.. |-|WindClan= ::"Don't know 'em." :Badgerstripe looks bored, he clearly wants to talk about someone he knows. |-|ShadowClan= :Nightmoth/⦁⦁⦁/Medicine Cat/Former Mate/18% ::"How could he?" :Badgerstripe doesn't speak, and instead lets a hard expression sit on his face. Clearly he doesn't want to talk about it. :Ashenbrook/⦁⦁⦁/Warrior/Friend/63% ::"We didn't get to talk a lot, but I miss her." :Badgerstripe barely manages to croak out a sentence, and looks away. Best not to talk about it. :Coalstar/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Leader/Acquaintance/84% ::"She's a good leader, but I'm not really sure how she feels about the Nightmoth situation. " :Badgerstripe shrugs, and his voice is unwavering. It seems he's still a little nervous, though. :Silverwolf/⦁⦁/Warrior/Acquaintance/49% ::"Where did she go?." :Badgerstripe wraps his tail around his paws, and clearly wants to move on. :Honeytail/⦁⦁/Medicine Cat/Friend/70% ::"..." :Badgerstripe's gaze is heavily glued to the ground, and he lets out shaky breaths. :Hornetkit/⦁⦁/Kit/Acquaintance/60% ::"..." :That's a sore subject. :Parsleykit/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Kit/Son/85% ::"He's very sweet and I love him, but I don't understand how he chose to side with Nightmoth." :He frowns and prods at the ground. It's obvious he's upset. :Mallowkit/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Kit/Daughter/85% ::"She's rambunctious, that's for sure!" :He can thank her for ear nips, but he loves her nonetheless.. |-|RiverClan= ::"I've never met them. Maybe they're okay.." :Badgerstripe shrugs. |-|SkyClan= ::"Their old leader- what was his name? Drizzlestar? Doesn't matter, he's gone. What happened there?" :Although Drizzlestar is gone, Badgerstripe is still frustrated and annoyed at the mention of SkyClan. |-|Outside the Clans= :Hawkthroat/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/None/Father/0% ::"That fucker? Ha! He can become crowfood for all I care." :Badgerstripe narrows his eyes and hisses a few more insults when talking about the older tom. :Fernwhisker/⦁⦁⦁/None/Mother/98% ::"I loved my mom. She always made a point in sticking up for me. Although I wished she would've stood up for herself against Hawkthroat." :A warm smile appears on Badgerstripe's face. As he remembers fond memories with her, his tense shoulders relax and he laughs to himself before focusing on the conversation again. :Mudsnout/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/None/Mentor/99% ::"Mud was the best! The old man stepped in as a father figure for me. I could go on about him for days! Too bad he passed away. I'll always miss him." :Clearly excited, Badgerstripe recites all the great jokes and memories the two shared. When he mentions the death of Mudsnout, his expression is replaced by a bittersweet smile. 'Trivia' *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝''Badgerstripe's expression soured at her words, and he got to his paws. "Yeah, my choice. My fucking choice. I hope you realize that he isn't the only damn cat in this whole clan. There are plenty of others cats that can console you, you know. But no! You, instead, feel the raging urge to go for the one cat I care most about." He said, a hushed hiss seeping into his words. "I find it funny that you tell me you're a fucking mess, and then turn around and make yourself out to be the good guy. Nightmoth and I are mates, I think we both have a pretty fucking huge say in what we do.❞ — ''Badgerstripe to Honeytail during their fight. ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:OC Category:CreationOfLife Category:ShadowClan Category:Warrior